


Bored

by spickandspock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Sherlock Gets Bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said the world will end in fire or ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

There is a fire in his mind, but it is cold. The flames lick higher and higher, freezing more and more of him until he is paralyzed, too cold to move, to think. It spreads slowly, moving through his veins, freezing heart, lungs, everything. He is helpless to stop it as it binds him in its icy hold, unable to even scream.

Then, it shatters.

The brittle ice shatters and is melted away in a roar of flame in the form of a clear liquid. It rushes through him, freeing him, sending his heart racing and mind in overdrive. The flames urge him to move, to think, to do something, anything. 

He obeys his saviour. Three experiments are conducted and his stash is stored away again, the solution hidden until he needs it again to chase away the boredom that always comes. 

It is said the world will end in fire or ice. Sherlock Holmes will find his end in both.


End file.
